Identity
by Built on the Horizon
Summary: If it had been different. Ten years on, the world is not as it seems, titles mean nothing, names have been changed, people have gone missing and friends loose friends. A girl calls Robin “father” and two legendary figures are not as they appear.
1. Names lost and names gained

**Summary: **_If it had been different. Ten years on, the world is not as it seems, titles mean nothing, names have been changed, people have gone missing and friends loose friends. A girl calls Robin "father" and two legendary figures are not as they appear._

**Characters/Pairings:** _Robin, Marion, Guy, the Sheriff, Much, Little John, Allen-a-Dale, Will, Djaq. Pairings are cannon._

**Rating: **_T. Angst and themes._

**Genre: **_Drama, Angst, Mystery, Romance (slight), Action/Adventure._

**Spoilers: **_Deviates from the show at the start of "Return of the King". Spoilers for season 1. I live in Australia and will not get the second season until much later, but if I'm still working on it then, I may work in some information we learn in that season. Apologies for any incorrectness due to not having seen the next season._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Robin Hood; the BBC does, nor do I make any profit from writing this story, other than a few reviews that light up my day!

* * *

_

'Mary!' Robin called, unclasping his cloak and hanging it on a hook by the door. He listened intently for a reply, but all he could hear was quiet sobbing.

Instantly on alert, he gripped his sword hilt tightly. He had often been told he was too overprotective of her, but she was only nine years old, and he had that right.

There was a loud sniff from the dark corner of the room underneath the stairs that was obviously meant to be silenced. Robin walked slowly to the shadowy corner and crouched down. The tiny figure that was Mary shuffled deeper into the darkness.

'Mary.' Robin said softly, demanding a response.

'I'm sorry, father.' She answered between sobs.

'What for?' Robin asked, edging closer into the shadows.

Mary limped into the corner, a stiff leg being responsible for her slowness, one she had had all her life. She returned into the light, carrying several sticks and a long string.

'It broke when I tried to string it.' She said, laying the pieces of wood on the ground.

Robin leant forward and rearranged them into the shape it was before it was broken. It formed a perfectly shaped recurved bow.

For a moment, his heart started. Did Mary accidentally break his best bow, the one he had brought back with him from the Crusades? The one that he thought was locked up in a chest beneath his bed, never to be seen again?

But it wasn't. He looked again and noticed that it was smaller, more suited to Mary than him, and made of a darker wood, evidently one that did not bend well.

'Did you make this?' Robin asked her gently.

Mary nodded, stifling a sniff. 'I peeked into the chest under you bed, but I put it back.'

Robin was taken aback for a moment. 'That chest was locked.'

Mary looked to the ground quickly.

'The girl of many hidden talents.' He shook his head and muttered. 'What made you make this?'

Mary looked up at him before scurrying back to the corner. This time, when she returned, she was carrying a small long bow. 'I made this one and it worked.'

Robin gave a half smile and took the bow from her. He held it in his hand, weighed it and ran and finger along it. It had been expertly sanded smooth.

Mary watched intently as he lifted the bow and pulled the string back, letting out an overdramatic groan at the strength of it, which made her giggle.

'This is excellent!' he exclaimed. 'And you made this all by yourself?' Mary nodded smugly. 'Uncle Will would be proud.'

Mary bounded up to him, grinning madly. 'When will I meet Uncle Will and the others, father?' She asked innocently.

Robin stiffened unwillingly. Ten years and the memories still stung. 'Someday.' He reassured her with a false smile. 'But can you fire an arrow from it?' He dared her.

'I so can!' Mary said indignantly as she rushed as fast as her stiff leg would let her into the corner and returned carrying an arrow she had obviously made herself, as it was scaled to her bow.

'Yeah?' Robin laughed. 'Well, can you fire into my bedroom from here?'

Mary wrinkled her nose at him and notched her arrow. After many years of watching him work, she had picked up a few skills and traits from Robin, not all of them good, as she had also acquired a sharp tongue and quick temper. She drew the string back, aimed upstairs towards his room, breathed, and released.

With a twang, the arrow whistled through the air and through the doorway to his room.

Robin nodded slowly, mouth pressed in a thin line.

Mary snapped her head around to look at him. 'Don't pretend you're not impressed.' She said, reading him like a book.

Robin grinned at her. 'Alright! I'm impressed!' He admitted. He crouched to her level and held out his arms to her. She dropped the bow and ran into his arms and a bone crushing hug. 'I'm so proud of you.' He muttered into her midnight black hair.

Mary giggled.

* * *

_Robin held the flaming torch aloft, __ignoring Much's comments about how much he didn't want to use the cave, despite knowing full well he will only complain if he gets caught in the rain. Unknown to the rest of the gang, Robin harboured his own distaste for the cave. The cave only had one entrance, a trait shared with a trap. They had watched the cave for many weeks until they were convinced no one knew of its existence. But Robin was still wary._

_Will ran into the cave, carrying the bundle of bread he managed to steal from the guards supply. He ran towards the small fire and dropped the bundle, doubling over, and hands on knees while he caught his breath._

_While Much opened and began to eat the food, Robin's eyes stayed fixed on the young carpenter._

'_Will?' He spoke, getting his attention._

_Will looked up, still breathing heavily. The rest of the gang quietened and shared a look. Will took in another long breath and spoke._

'_The King is returning.'_

_Robin's heart skipped a beat, for a moment, not a thought entered his head._

_Will straightened to his full height and looked Robin in the eye. He spoke again, this time softly._

'_He is dead.'_

_Robin felt an ice dagger pierce his heart.

* * *

_

Robin rubbed at his neck. The muscles in his shoulders would cry out in protest when he fired from a particularly strong bow. His knees, back and bottom now ached after a day of horse riding. His sword arm had slowly become shaky, his aim with a bow lessening. He was getting old. Thirty-six now, already nearing expectancy. But he was strong. He had to survive. For Mary.

He sat down on the edge of his bed and tugged off his boots. He went to lie down on the bed before realising he would have skewered himself on a scaled down size arrow that had hit the centre of his bed. He laughed and shook his head, pulling it out placing it on the floor by his bed. He stretched out on the bed and tucked his hands behind his head. He fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

_Marion avoided the guards' eyes as she entered the stables. She was not allowed a moments peace. She slipped a horse's brush onto her hand and approached the beautiful chestnut. __Starting at its shoulder, she began to brush him down._

_A hand grabbed her shoulder and she gasped and dropped the brush in surprise. She spun around, prepared to fight in an instant. But she just found the grinning face of a childish outlaw._

'_Fool.' She spat as she forced Robin to kneel on the floor with a hard hand on his shoulder. She nudged him forcefully under the horse just as a guard entered the stable investigate why she was startled._

'_I got a splinter from the wood.' She explained to the armoured man, gently brushing a finger, pretending to jerk as she touched an invisible splinter._

_The guard nodded and returned to his position outside the door._

'_What are you doing here?' Marion hissed._

'_I need information.' Robin answered as he stood on the other side of the horse._

'_I cannot give you any.' Marion answered quickly. 'Now leave.'_

_Robin ignored her and continued. 'There is a __lone carriage riding from the south, it is not flying any colours. I need to know who or what is being transported.'_

'_I can't tell you anything, Robin.' Marion whispered harshly._

'_Is it goods? Money?' Robin asked, digging for information he knew she could not give. 'My men and I are planning to-'_

'_Robin!' Marion interrupted. 'Things cannot simply go back to the way they were, it is different now…Guy…' He hand flew to her belly and traced the scar left from the wound he had inflicted when she was the Nightwatchman._

_Robin's shoulders straightened and jaw clenched. His blood burned at the thought of Gisborne__… He leaned in closer to her. 'He knows?'_

_Marion nodded; eyes downcast._

_Robin let out an angry breath._

_Marion quickly met his eyes and ordered. 'You must leave, Robin. He knows you will try to meet me, I'm constantly watched…'_

'_I understand.' Robin said curtly._

_Tears stung at her eyes, tears she would not allow to fall. 'Stay here until I and the guards are long gone.' She instructed. Robin nodded and retreated to the wall. 'I'm sorry, Robin.'_

_He nodded in response, unwilling to speak in case his voice cracked._

'_And please, please, be very, very careful.' She said forcefully, pleading with him to understand._

_He grinned at her, and she knew he didn't.

* * *

_

In the depths of Sherwood Forest, two figures, hooded and cloaked huddle under a rock outcrop. In the descending darkness of night, they blend perfectly into the shadows. Their voices are hushed, not for fear of being heard, but because it felt wrong for what they were discussing to even carry on the wind.

The taller of the two bent closer, handing over a piece of cloth. They spoke quietly.

'You cannot even speak. Your voice will give you away.' They warned and received a nod. 'Neither one of us can show our faces, we will be recognized.

'We must become the lie.' The smaller responded, giving a knowledgeable nod.

The other figure nodded in return and lifted a black cloth mask to their face, binding it there.

'Robin Hood has returned.'

* * *

_My first Robin Hood fanfiction! Thanks to my friend Mushy who forced me to watch the first few and my other friend who lent me the DVD's!_

_Please, please, please review, what do you think? Should I continue it?_


	2. Loosing a friend

* * *

The village had been starving. Their mill had been boarded shut for failure to pay taxes. They had no food. This was not the only sad story of recent times.

Two figures road into the centre of the village and dismounted. They were hooded, cloaked and masked.

'It's Robin hood!' the muttering ran through the people. 'The rumours are true; he's returned to Nottingham after all these years!'

'Who is that with him?' One old woman asked.

'It must be the Nightwatchman!' A young man exclaimed.

The taller of the two approached Luke, the former miller. He handed the miller a small leather satchel, heavy with coins. Piecing green eyes stared at the miller under a black mask.

Robin Hood straightened and nodded to his associate who began to tear the wooden planks off the door to the mill.

'We cannot take this money!' Luke began to protest. 'The new Sheriff knows we cannot pay our taxes, he will know you have assisted us and given us this stolen money!'

Robin Hood turned to him, eyes flashing dangerously. 'That money has been hard earned.' He turned in a circle, addressing the village with a loud voice. 'No robberies have taken place yet, the Sheriff knows that.'

The two made their way back to their horses and mounted. Robin called out to the villagers. 'And you can tell the new Sheriff, Sir Guy of Gisborne, that Robin Hood and the Nightwatchman have returned to Nottingham!' And with that, they cantered away.

* * *

_Robin and Much lay side by side in waiting on the crest of the hill that surveyed the South road. Robin met eyes with each of his men, lying in wait. At long last, the carriage trundled down the road._

_They reached the tree that had conveniently "fallen" on the road by assistance from Little John and stopped. As soon as they stopped, Robin stood and fired an__ arrow, hitting their carriage._

'_Your attention please!' He called down to the people in the carriage as he notched another arrow and nodded to the rest of his gang to start __approaching, weapons at the ready. 'Much, if you please.' He said to his manservant. Much nodded and opened the carriage door._

'_Good day, my lords and lady.' He said to the three people inside._

'_You will assist us by handing over one tenth of your money to that man there.' Robin nodded to Much who already picked up the bag of supplies. 'As soon as you do that, you can be on your way.'_

_Robin lowered his bow when he saw that the people were complying. The rest of the gang lowered their guard a little as well; the quick operation was a success._

_A yell came from behind them, and Robin turned around in time to be hit in the face by an armour clad guard. He hit the ground, and yelled out in warning to the others. He did a well placed kick in the guard's legs._

'_It's a trap!' He called out __as he unsheathed his sword. He spun and felled another guard as he whirled around, surveying the battle that had already begun to commence. The yell of warning had come from Alan who had been knocked to the ground. Robin ran to assist him, knocking out two more guards before helping him up._

'_Thanks.' __Alan quipped as another two guards came at them. Robin used the hilt of his sword to hit the guard in the stomach and then on the helmet. Beside him, a second guard fell by Alan._

'_Retreat!' Robin yelled to his fighting men. They were being over-run. Another wave of guards came riding down the road. 'Scatter!'_

_His men nodded in recognition and took down their last guards__ before running into the woods. Robin began to run up the steep hill he had used as a hiding before._

'_Help!' The call came from somewhere below. Robin reached the peak of the hill and turned to see a horrifying sight._

_Much was trapped. Surrounded by eight men, he was pinned down._

'_Much!' Robin called, drawing an arrow and notching it._

_With a sickening thud, an arrow imbedded itself into Robins arm. He cried out, partly in pain, and partly in anguish. He gripped it and pulled it from his arm._

'_Robin!' Much called from below between fighting. 'Go, now!'_

_Fighting back the pain, Robin tried to draw his bow, but could not._

_Four men descended on Much, swords drawn. Much could do nothing, nor could Robin, only watch._

_Almost in slow motion, one of the guards drew back their sword and plunged it into Much's gut._

_Time stood still as Much slumped to the ground._

_More men surrounded him, stabbing him, killing him._

_Robin stood atop the crest of the hill as the horrific scene unfolded, as he watched his best friend and loyal servant get killed. He could do nothing._

_All thought left him as Robin Hood turned and fled. He paid no attention to the branches that stung at his face and the wound bleeding from his arm._

_As he ran over the next hill, he heard a voice cry out from behind him._

'_I fight for Robin Hood!"

* * *

_

Robin woke with a start, the remnants of a bad dream fading quickly. Sunlight was streaming in through the open window. He rubbed at his face before quickly dressing creeping silently through the house, very careful not to wake Mary. He placed the miniature arrow by her door.

He grabbed he long bow and quiver full of arrows before going to the stables. He saddled up his chestnut horse before leading it outside.

'Good morning, Robert.' His neighbour, Peter greeted.

'Good morning!' Robin answered.

'Going out to work?' He asked good naturedly.

'Yes, herds of deer are always coming through Charnwood this time of year.' He said, tightening the horse's girth.

'Well, happy hunting, Robert.' Peter nodded.

'Have a good day.' Robin answered, mounting his horse.

'Father!' A voice called.

Robin smiled and shook his head, defeated. Why could he never leave without Mary knowing?

Mary was limping hurriedly towards him, carrying with her a long bow and five arrows, scaled down to her size.

'Mary!' Robin scolded. 'What did I tell you about horses?'

Mary slowed down, murmuring quietly to the horse, letting it know she was there. Standing a reasonable distance from the horse, she looked up at him, squinting in the early morning light. 'Can I come with you?'

Robin hesitated, how to tell her no?

'Go on, Robert!' Peter called. 'You could always use the extra help, and Mary's been itching to go with you for weeks.'

Robin winced, not the best thing for Peter to say. He looked down at her pleading eyes. He crumbled.

'Oh, alright!' He exclaimed, Mary squealing with joy as he dismounted so he could lift her onto the saddle. Once she settled, he mounted behind her. 'Now,' He said, gripping the reins in one hand and holding Mary against him with the other. 'You have to behave, be quiet-'

'And be ready.' Mary finished. 'I know, father.'

'Good girl.' Robin pressed a kiss into her hair and kicked the horse into a slow trot.

Many hours later, the two of them returned with a young deer strapped to the horse's saddle. Mary, however, was proudly brandishing a dead rabbit.

Peter stood by his gate, his son, John Peterson by his side.

'Look, Peter!' Mary yelled, waving her prize. 'I shot it myself!'

'Amazing!' Peter exclaimed. 'You must be the best hunter in Birstall!' He shot Robin an amused glance. 'Even better than your father.'

Mary nodded enthusiastically. Robin laughed as he dropped to the ground and gently lowered Mary out of the saddle. 'Nah, she's better than that!' He grinned. 'Mary, you're the best hunger in Leicestershire!'

Mary ran up to Peter and John, proudly showing them her dead rabbit. Robin untied his own kill, the dead deer.

'I could do better than that!' John wrinkled his nose. 'I could shoot a deer from a mile away!' He boasted.

'Yeah?' Mary challenged. 'Do it, then!'

'I don't want to!' John answered.

Mary ran back to her father as fast as her limp could carry her and gave him the rabbit. 'Can you please hold this, father?'

'What for?'

'I have to teach John a lesson.' She answered cryptically.

She bent down and picked up a pile of mud before hurtling it at John. It hit him squarely in the chest.

'How good is your aim, John?' Mary taunted, bending down to get some more mud. As she stood again, a ball of mud hit her in the face.

'Better than yours!' John teased as he began to run away. 'You're only a _girl_.'

Mary's jaw dropped in indignation. 'You'll pay for that, Peterson!' She yelled as she made chase.

Robin laughed as he watched Mary chase John through the small village.

'Tell you what, Robert.' Peter said, grinning. 'Despite all the teasing, I think that young John's taken quite a shining to Mary.'

Robin nodded in understanding. 'I wouldn't doubt it.'

'I wouldn't be at all surprised if they ended up courting.'

Robin's mind flashed back, many years ago to two different children, running and playing and laughing. Free from the weight of the world, free to live. How his life has changed.

His heart ached from the weight of the past ten years of pain.

* * *

_At dusk, the five outlaws gathered around a small memorial fire. __Robin was still clutching his bleeding arm, he would not let Djaq see to him until the proper goodbyes were made._

'_He was a good man.' Will spoke quietly. 'Kind, brave, loyal.'_

'_Him, we l__iked.' Little John said gruffly._

'_He was alright.' Al__lan agreed, head bowed slightly._

_Djaq took a step forward and placed her hands on her chest. She spoke, rapidly and quietly in her native language, foreign and exotic on English ears. She raised her head and her voice. '__Allah Akbar.' She said._

_Robin nodded at her thankful for her gesture. Much, who was always so __understanding of Djaq would have appreciated the sentiment. _

'_He was a better man than I will ever be.' He said solemnly. 'He stood by me, even when he didn't need to. Even when I tried to push him away, he was loyal and pulled me through. He struck sense into me when my actions became questionable and for that, I thank him. He was more than my manservant, he was my friend.'_

_He walked towards the fire, one arm limp by his side, the other hand clutching a round metal shield; his own blood-covered hand was dripping red stains down the silver. Robin placed the shield on the fire then turned to walk away from the memorial._

_He wandered through the forest, stumbling slightly from weakness. He didn't get very far before he collapsed onto a log._

'_Robin!'__ Djaq's accented voice called. Her small figure pushed through the foliage, clutching a leather satchel. 'Robin.' She repeated, reasoning in her voice. 'You must let me see to your wound.'_

_Robin nodded and __pulled his shirt over his head one-handed, wincing as the material tore away at the already healed skin. Djaq seated herself beside him and opened up her satchel. Pulling out a jar, she dabbed some cloth into the liquid inside of it._

'_This will sting.' She warned him and pressed it against the wound._

_Robin didn't make a sound, he didn't move, he didn't even acknowledge the pain, he just sat, staring straight ahead. Djaq recognised the dangers and gently brought him back to reality._

'_Robin.' She said softly, demanding an answer._

_He sighed heavily. 'It was obvious that it was a trap, Djaq, I should have seen it coming, I should have realised.'_

'_We had been watching the carriage all yesterday, Robin.' Djaq said, changing cloths to wash his wound. 'There was no garrison following it before.'_

'_What has that got to do with it?' Robin asked impatiently._

'_Forgive me, but did you go to Marion for information?' She asked. She pulled out a sterilised needle and thread._

'_Yes.' Robin answered, confused. He braced himself as Djaq began to sew up the wound._

_Djaq was silent for a while until the wound was sewn up. She cut the thread and tied it off._

'_Guy knows Marion was the Nightwatchman now, he will expect you to come to her for information.' She explained._

'_I was not seen.' Robin protested._

'_But you did tell her that we were planning on raiding the carriage.'_

'_Yes.' Robin answered, defeated. He sighed. 'But Marion would never willingly let us down.'_

'_Not willingly.' Djaq shook her head._

_Robin swallowed in disgust and realisation. __Gisborne's methods of persuasion were many and painful. Robin felt hollow._

'_You cannot see her again, Robin.' Djaq warned. 'For our safety and for hers.' _

_

* * *

_

**_Hey, sorry for the wait. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I was going to make this chapter longer but when I started typing, to took too long, so I halved the chapter. I am fairly sure that what Djaq says is Islamic rituals for a burial, but sorry if its not, I looked it up. Please, please review, it lightens up my day!_**


	3. Spiralling into madness

Marion released her hair from its clip and pulled her riding gloves off as she entered Gisborne manor.

'Rumours abound, Marion.' The deep voice came from the shadowy corner. Marion turned to see her husband, Sir Guy of Gisborne, leaning against the wall, watching her.

'What rumours?' She asked, ignoring his piercing gaze.

'Rumours that Robin Hood has returned to Nottingham. Rumours that he is once again helping the poor.' Guy pushed himself off the wall and slowly approached her, watching her carefully.

Outwardly, Marion was shocked at the news, inwardly, she was cursing Robin's name for his stupidity.

Guy's voice was dangerously low as he added. 'And they say he is accompanied, buy a figure, cloaked and masked who does not speak. The Nightwatchman.'

Marion panicked. 'It's not me, Guy, I swear it, I would never-'

He gripped her arm cripplingly, cutting her off. His eyes bored her own. 'If I find that you are, there will be no where that you can hide from me.'

A helpless tear slipped down her face. Guy rested a hand on her belly. 'Are you with child?' He asked, surprisingly soft.

Marion could only shake her head. He sighed.

'I am leaving Nottingham for a while, but I will return soon.' He announced.

'Guy, if you are planning on doing what I think you are, you mustn't!' She insisted.

Guy turned to her. 'I let him go because of you! For your sake, I let him live!' He yelled angrily. 'Don't expect it a second time.' He paused and breathed heavily. 'Are you sure he would have found the child?'

Marion's mouth hardened and she did not answer.

He frowned at her stubbornness. 'No matter. I shall find out soon enough.'

He turned and walked out of the manor, to prepare for his long journey. Inside, Marion let out a strangled sob.

* * *

_Marion watched as the cart was wheeled past her, the corpse thrown onto it like a sack of flour. Blood stains blotched his shirt and his neck was bent at an impossible angle._

_Much was dead, and it was all her fault._

'_This man was part of Robin Hood's inner circle!' The Sheriff announced, brandishing the tag that used to hang around Much's neck. 'This was his right-hand man, his manservant, this man followed Robin Hood into battle in the Holy Land, and how does Robin Hood repay him? By deserting him and leaving him for dead!'_

_The Sheriff approached the cart and Much's body and continued to gloat. 'All who side with him are doomed to die.'_

_Marion barely registered. She was openly crying for Much, for Robin and out of anger at herself._

_A hand touched her shoulder. She turned to see her newly wed husband, Guy._

'_You grieve for this fallen outlaw?' He asked, slightly accusing. 'Or is it your actions that drive you to tears?'_

_Marion felt the sting of his words, as true as they were. 'Much was Robin's manservant, Guy; we became good friends in the five years before they left for the Holy Land.'_

_Guy nodded and the hand on her shoulder slipped down her arm, her wrist, and clasped her hand in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture, but Marion could only feel it as bondage to him._

_Much's death weighed heavily on her conscious._

_It was all her fault.

* * *

_

'Father!' Mary called, running as fast as her gimpy leg would carry her to greet him as he came out of the stables. She had patches of mud all over her.

'Oh, look at you!' Robin exclaimed, lifting her up onto his hip. 'You're covered in mud! Did that John beat you?'

'Nah ah!' Mary shook her head. 'I slaughtered him!'

Robin looked around to see a mud covered young boy trudging towards him. The only part of him without mud was two eyes peering out from under the thick, dark ooze.

Robin laughed. 'So you did! And you got your new dress all muddy.' He dropped her to the ground and inspected his side. 'And my hunting clothes too, apparently.'

Mary ducked her head guiltily. Robin laughed and patted her on the head. 'Come on, let's go down to the river and wash you off.'

Down at the river, Robin held a damp cloth to Mary's face.

'Hold your breath.' He instructed as he dabbed the mud off. Mary puffed out her cheeks, as all children do, and scrunched her eyes up.

'Alright, I'm done.' He said, so Mary opened her eyes. She rubbed a hand on her face to make sure that all the mud had gone.

'Thankyou Father!' Mary grinned, and then she ran down into the river. She ducked under water and picked up a smooth pebble, she collected a few more before scrambling back onto the bank.

'How is it done, again?' She asked, handing him one of the stones.

Robin took the pebble. 'You hold it like this, you see?' He demonstrated. 'And you just toss it, just right.' He threw the pebble at the river and it skimmed three times before sinking under. 'Now you try.'

Mary scrutinized her rock and tried to copy him, but it sank straight away.

Robin patted her on the shoulder. 'Never mind. Try throwing it a little flatter. It will take practice, but you'll get there.'

He sat down on the steep bank and watched as she tried, again and again. Every time the pebble skimmed, Mary would turn to him, grin wide on her face. Robin would smile in return.

The second time she went to collect rocks, he lay down. The third time, he closed his eyes, and by the forth time, he fell into a restless sleep.

Robin dreamed, flashes from his past, faces long forgotten, and friends lost.

'Master!' Much had called, running toward him. 'You are wounded.'

'Get help, the Kings tent!' He had ordered, despite the agony of his side.

A tattoo, black and spider-like, marred by a bleeding cut.

'Tattoo?' The Sheriff had asked. 'What tattoo?' Hissing smoke, Gisborne groaning in pain. Evidence lost, but it didn't matter, they'd find a way. They never did.

Dead, hope lost, terror, panic, stuck, forever. King John on the throne. King Richard six feet underground. Allies, friends, falling, one by one and Marion, lost, to _him_, it cannot be undone. Retreat, running, nothing left, nothing to fight for and nothing to gain. Crying, a child, so similar, hidden, almost ready to be found. He's missing something, something overlooked, under the surface; he just has to try harder.

Robin woke with a gasp and a jerk. He saw Mary looking down at him.

'You were having a nightmare again.' She said, climbing onto his chest.

Robin nodded; the familiar memory of the ache in his neck from sleeping on the forest floor returning.

Mary studied his bearded face. Suddenly, she asked a question. 'Why don't you smile, father?'

Robin frowned, confused. 'I smile. I smile all the time.'

'But it never reaches your eyes.' Mary said, ever observant. 'Your eyes are always sad.'

Robin didn't answer; he gently nudged her off his chest and sat up.

'Father?' Mary asked.

Robin sighed. 'A lot of bad things have happened to me.'

'Oh.' Mary said, looking at the ground. Robin put a hand on her shoulder and nudged her head to look at him.

'Good things have happened to me too.' He said. 'I've got you.'

Mary grinned, wide and toothy. Robin smiled softly back. Yes, he was happy here, happy with Mary. This time, he let it shine through his eyes.

He wished it would never end.

* * *

'_Get to the gate!' Robin ordered at his retreating gang. 'Will! The portcullis!'_

_The newly freed Will, wielding one of Djaq's swords, took down two guards and began to turn the cog._

_Rattling, the portcullis began to rise to let the outlaws out._

_In the midst of battle, Robin commanded. 'John! Protect Will!'_

_Little John obeyed, knocking two more guards unconscious to protect the carpenter._

_Robin, Allan and Djaq, the rest of the gang, had their backs against the slowly rising metal grid._

_Instinctively, Robin did a search for Much, only to have a searing pain stab his chest. The loss was still raw._

_With a shuddering clunk, the portcullis ground to a halt. Robin looked around in panic to see Will struggling with the heavy cog._

'_Move.' Little John ordered, pushing Will out of the way. The big man gripped the handle and forced it to move._

_Will stood by Little John's back, fighting off the guards as they came._

_Robin was fighting with his sword, bow and quiver on his back, they were useless in close quarters assault like this. The gate was at knee hight now, slowly rising. They would duck and roll under it as soon as it was at a convenient hight. _

_A familiar sound whistled through the air and Robin ducked instinctively. A clang of metal on metal as an arrow fell to the ground by his feet from striking the portcullis._

'_Archers!' He yelled in warning. Sure enough, on the wall of the castle, five men were aiming bows in their direction._

_His team sensed the urgency and Little John turned the handle quicker. They had no cover, no escape._

_Robin did some quick calculations. Getting his bow off his back while fighting the remaining guards would take too long. He only hoped that John could get the gate open enough before the archers got a lucky shot._

_The gate rose to hip hight, just enough to let them through quickly. Little John released the handle and it spun, crazily, sending the gate back down. Reacting fast, John caught it after two spins and began to haul it back up._

_Robin rolled under it as soon as possible, urging the others through. Four of them were through, all except for John. They retreated to a distance safe from the flying arrows. At the cog, John looked down at his long, thick quarterstaff._

'_And I was just getting to know you.' He sighed, speaking to his weapon like a person._

_Without more hesitation, John jammed the stick into the cog, keeping it where it was._

_Splinters flew, but the stick held._

_He ran towards the gate at top speed. He got on the ground to crawl underneath._

_Just as he was about to move, with a crack and a crunch, John's quarterstaff gave way. The cog spun and the gate crashed downwards._

_Little John met Robin's eyes, fearful and understanding. There was no way out._

_Robin saw the arrow coming before it even impacted. He knew; dread filling his heart, that the arrow would find its mark._

_With a sickening thud, the arrow imbedded itself in Little John's back._

'_No!' One of the outlaws cried, but Robin couldn't distinguish the voice._

_Groaning, John reached behind him and broke the stick. 'Go!' He ordered._

'_John-' Robin started._

'_I said, go!' He yelled._

_Stumbling backwards, Allan was the first to leave the blood thirsty battle. Will and Djaq followed suit, shock settling in on all of them, including Robin._

_Another arrow whizzed through the air and thudded into Little John's arm. Another in his gut, his leg and his chest._

_Sickened, Robin found himself counting the arrows that imbedded into his friends flesh. It took eight before the big man fell to the ground and moved no more._

'_Robin, come on!' Djaq called._

_Robin staggered away, running without any thought, any comprehension. This feeling had only ever settled on him twice before._

_Once when he heard the church bells ring to signal a nobles wedding._

_And the second time when a routine raid went terribly, terribly wrong._

_How fast his life was spiralling into madness.

* * *

_

Sir Guy of Gisborne, the newly appointed Sheriff of Nottingham, rode on the south road through the forest of Charnwood. He was alone, he didn't want any unwanted attention drawn to himself, no-one was to know what he was doing.

He emerged out of the wood and into a small village. He dismounted and tied the reins of his horse to a pole before entering one of the buildings marked "Birstall bar".

The bar was practically empty, save for two old men where were obviously drunk in the corner. Guy sat down at the bench and ordered ale. The barman was young, barely out of childhood, probably too young to be working in a bar, but that was what failure to pay taxes did to a family. The boy hurriedly placed ale in front of him. Guy flicked a coin in the barman's direction. The boy caught it.

'Thankyou, sir.' He said.

'I am looking for someone.' Guy said, regaining the boy's attention.

'Sir?'

'A man, a skilled archer and swordsman. He would have a ten year old girl with a faulty leg with him.' Guy drank a sizeable amount of his ale while he awaited an answer.

'That sounds like Robert, the hunter.' The barman said. 'His daughter, Mary, is a good friend of my cousin.'

Guy's head turned slightly. Mary. He didn't miss the similarity in the name.

'Where does he live?' He asked, drowning the last of his ale.

'The cottage by the stables with the second floor.' The barman answered, slightly confused. 'He is out at the market, selling his latest kill, he's not home.'

'I will wait for him.' Guy answered gruffly, as if he had to explain himself to this peasant.

He exited the tavern and untied his horse. He mounted and kicked his horse into a trot.

He was on a mission.

He was going to break Robin Hood's heart.

* * *

_Dun, dun, duh!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! This is dedicated to xxCCxx who asked for more Mary and reminded me I had to post it soon! Your keeness amazes me! I put in that extra bit with the skipping stones just for you! Oh yes, and the scene with the mud fight is inspired from Ever After... Such a good movie._

_Just thought I'd clear up a few things first:_

_Italics indicate a past setting, a close after an AU season 1, at least, thats how its written. You could take it as anywhere if you wanted to, but I havent watched season 2 (living in Australia sucks), so it might be a better idea to go with the AU._

_Plain text is the story's present, 10 years after the AU season 1 (or however you wanted to take it)._

_In the past, all we know so far is that King Richard died in the Holy Land and Prince John was crowned. Marion married Gisborne according to her word and was forced to tell him everything she knew about Robin Hood and the Outlaws after he realised she was the Nightwatchman. Because of this, Much was killed in an ambush. Little John was just killed while breaking Will out of the dungeons._

_In the present, Robin Hood has a daughter, Mary with a limp. He lives in Birstall, Leichestershire and goes by the name Robert the Hunter. In Nottingham, two cloaked, hooded and masked figures are helping the poor, saviours needed by them for ten years, and going by the names Robin Hood and the Nightwatchman. Guy has made a journey to Birstall and has just found out where Robin lives. Robin is not home. Mary is._

_That little tidbit at the end is for those people who actually read this... more suspense for you!_

_Please review. I love them, they keep me writing! Thanks for reading!_


	4. Loosing what you never had

_Robin lay against the coarse castle brickwork in waiting. His arrow was notched and he was ready. He glanced up, through a window at Will, dressed in guards armour and down at Djaq, dressed as a peasant._

_They were waiting for two people, the Sheriff and Alan._

_Trumpets sounded, doors opened and the Sheriff entered the courtyard._

_Robin breathed heavily as the Sheriff began to talk._

'_Robin Hood, as I expect he can hear me now, is quickly running out of luck. In the past month, two of his closest allies have been killed.' He paused, then smiled. 'By me. To those who wish to ally themselves with him, I offer you only this piece of advice. Don't, you'll have a very short life expectancy.'_

_The crowd, and Robin, were getting restless. They wanted to see a hanging, or, even better, they wanted to see Robin Hood prevail._

'_The outlaw I have had in my possession the last two days was quite talkative. He shared all these delicious secrets with me.' The Sheriff taunted._

_Robin gritted his teeth, no matter what happened; he didn't let the Sheriff shake his trust in Alan._

'_Particularly, he was quite talkative about a particular subject, concerning a relative of his.' The Sheriff smiled coldly. 'It appears that one year ago; I held his brother captive and executed him one hour before the allotted time, Robin could do nothing to stop me.'_

_Robin kept his eyes trained on the Sheriff, what was he up to?_

'_So I though, why don't we keep tradition in the family?' _

_Robin's blood ran cold. _

'_Look up there!'_

_A cloth was pulled away, a body swinging, lifeless from the rope._

_Robin was screaming in his mind. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't._

'_Oh, I'm so sorry.' The Sheriff said__ without a hint of remorse. 'Three of his closest allies in a month now.'_

_And Robin fell just a little bit further._

* * *

'Mary!' Robin called into the darkened house. No reply, only quiet, muffled sobbing. He was instantly on alert. His eyes adjusted and saw a terrifying sight.

Mary was standing in the corner, half hidden in shadows, face illuminated by the half moon through the window. A tall, dark figure was behind her, clamping a gloved hand over her mouth.

'Mary.' Robin's voice was little more than a whisper. 'Just look at me, okay? Look at me, everything's going to be alright, just keep looking at me. Remember everything I told you?' Mary nodded, eyes wide. 'Good girl, just wait.'

He turned his attention to the figure. 'Who are you?'

'You don't remember me?' A chillingly familiar voice asked. 'I'm insulted.'

The figure pushed Mary forward and stepped into the light.

'No.' Robin breathed.

Sir Guy of Gisborne smiled coldly.

'Hello, Hood, long time, no see.'

Robin's blood ran cold. 'What are you doing here, Gisborne?'

Guy paused for a moment. 'Reclaiming what is rightfully mine.'

'I have nothing of yours.' Robin said warily.

'I beg to differ.'

'Mary.' Robin said, eyes trained on Guy. 'Now.'

In two fluid movements, Mary stomped down on Guy's foot. Guy started, but before he could do anything, Mary rammed her elbow into his delicate place.

Guy doubled over in pain, releasing her. Mary ran to Robin's side and hid behind his leg, clinging to his cloak.

'The kid's got spirit.' Guy wheezed. 'Just like her mother.'

'I never knew Mary's parents.' Robin said, ushering Mary closer to him.

Guy shook his head in disbelief. 'You're telling me that in all this time, you never figured it out?'

Robin looked down to the figure huddled to his leg, the large eyes and dark, curly hair. He had noticed the similarities before, but he had never allowed himself to believe.

Robin's grip tightened on his daughter.

'No.' he said in disbelief.

Guy cocked his head. 'You're going to deny me what is mine?'

'She's not yours.' Robin insisted.

'I am her father!' Guy yelled.

'I'm the one she's been calling father since she could say the word!' Robin bellowed.

Mary's fingers clutched at Robins pants.

Guy chuckled. 'Take your time, Mary.' He said, almost gently. 'It will be your last with him.'

'Father?' Mary asked, scared.

'No, Mary.' Robin looked at her with all the fatherly pride he had. 'I'm never letting you go, okay? Whatever happens, I'll take care of you.'

He missed Guy forming a fist and coming towards him.

'Look out!' Mary shrieked.

Robin ducked out of the way, leaving Mary in the open, between Guy and himself.

Panicking, he lunged for her, but Guy already grabbed her shoulders, knocking her to the ground out of his way.

'No!' Robin called. Mary was still.

He turned to Guy, rage boiling up inside him. Attempting to run to her, Guy swung at him as he past.

Robin fell to the floor, inches away from Mary, his sight blurring.

'Goodbye, Hood.' Guy's voice said, and Mary was pulled from view.

Then Robin's world went black.

Robin woke with a start, and it was dark. The sun had set and the cold was setting in.

'Mary!' He called, running outside into the darkness.

Nothing, there was nothing here, only emptiness.

'Mary!' He bellowed and fell to the ground in helplessness.

'He took her.' A voice said, Robin turned to him, Peter. 'The man, he took Mary in a carriage. I tried to stop him, Robert, I did.'

Robin stood and walked to the riverbed, watching his reflection shimmer in the moonlight. His face had changed over time, his beard had grown and his eyes had hardened. Robin could hardly see Robin of Loxley.

He was going after her. No matter what happened, he was going to find his daughter.

* * *

_Hey, sorry its been so long! I have entered my other story into the award so now I've got that off my chest, I'm digging back into fanfiction! I hope you like the next installment! Please review, is it worth continuing?_


End file.
